En la noche
by Akyra StAhL
Summary: En un universo alternativo, los Shane son la agencia de seguridad más grande de mundo, pero una nueva amenaza ha surgido para ellos y no es nada más que Thadeus blakk, el líder de la organización Ghouls contiene Elixie
1. Amenazas

E vuelto miau..!, hace tiempo no lo hacia, pero aquí esta..!

PD: Mis historias son en honor de JenAxPep-Jenssy Alexandra

Una muchacha de cabello rojizo corto y alegres ojos verdes, de unos 19 miraba fascinada unos papeles metálicos que reflejaban luces hacia todas partes. Pensando en cómo ella había sido elegida por Will Shane para ser 1 de sus 2 aprendices

Aun no cabía en la posibilidad, aunque ya an pasado 5 años desde eso, no creía que ella, una chica normal, común y corriente, haiga sido escogida por el mismísimo Will Shane, para ser la próxima segunda al mando en esta gran organización.

-hermoso…-murmuro apenas sin dejar de ver los adornos apilados -Kord ¿Para qué es todo esto?- pregunto, el hombre era de unos 28 años, con unos grandes ojos azules, cabello naranja de una altura y un físico prominente

-es sencillo, Trixie- contesto Kord levantando una caja cercana a ella –veras, la organización Shane ha decidido dar un baile de gala, ya que como sabes, la organización Ghouls quiere firmar un acuerdo de paz, por todos los inconvenientes que hemos tenido, pero ambos sabemos que solo es una trampa para hacernos quedar mal frente al Rey y los más influyentes hombres del mundo, pues todas las organizaciones trabajan juntas con inversiones y gastos en general, así que si nos va mal en el baile, perderemos todas las inversiones mientras que Ghouls se apodera de nuestros puesto, y nos derroca

-valla…un baile de gala…-indico Trixie impresionada, mientras ya vislumbraba imágenes de grandes salones victorianos, en donde las mujeres lucían elegantes vestidos y los hombres, traje de gala

-¡increíble! ¿Crees que pueda asistir yo?- La pregunta tomó desapercibido al actual segundo al mando en la organización, quien miró a la chica, sorprendido, mientras la peli rojiza no dejaba de estar tan ilusionada que a Kord le dio pena tener que contestarle con la verdad

-lo siento, Trixie. Pero no creo que a Will le parezca buena idea…-comenzó a decir, mientras los ojos de Trixie se tornaban en tristeza, provocando que Kord suspira - es que… Eli nunca ha asistido… así que… yo supongo…- trato de seguir explicando, mientras los nervios crecían. Sin embargo, ella había dejado de escuchar desde la mención de su amigo.

Recordaba que el al ser el hijo de Will Shane, sería el próximo al mando y ella tomaría el puesto de la segunda al mando, ellos 2 tenían una profunda amistad, ya que cuando Will y Kord no puedan seguir, ellos tomarían sus lugares, la confianza prácticamente era un requisito, pero desde hace un tiempo ella sentía algo más que un apego por una simple "amistad"

-Eli… él… ¿no asiste porque no quiere… o no se lo permiten?- interrogó la joven al mayor de edad. La respuesta sonó detrás de ella, pronunciada por una voz masculina, llena de entusiasmo y valentía

-por qué no me lo permiten- Eli había hecho acto de presencia, asustando visiblemente a la muchacha y actual mejor amiga. -papa nunca me han dejado presentarme, él dice que ya tengo suficiente con el entrenamiento, aunque me gustaría ir, para aprender un poco sobre el negocio familiar…-

-esa es una pregunta que siempre me he hecho, tu padre sí que es muy protector Eli- dijo una voz cargada de seducción.

-¡AKYRA!- pronunciaron los 3 al unísono, era una chica de 23 años, media unos 1.70 m, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, de cabello castaño miel y ojos azules-morados. -¿es tan raro verme por aquí?- pregunto mientras caminaba y tomaba asiento al lado de Kord. En realidad era muy extraño ver a la chica en las oficinas, aun a su corta edad, era considerada como la mejor soldada de la organización, siendo ella encargada del entrenamiento en el campo de batalla, armas y cualquier tipo de defensa. Por eso ella prefería pasar tiempo en los campos de batalla, antes que estar en una oficina

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto un Kord desconcertado

-Will me pidió que viniera, no sé por qué, solo me dijo que era de suma importancia- decía mientras que al mismo tiempo se recostaba la lado de Kord. Intentando ocultar un notorio pero necesario sonrojo –que cansancio- miro fijamente a Kord, quien por alguna razón no le molestaba la cercanía, -pero mejor hablemos de otra cosa, ¿Qué fue lo tan importante que interrumpí?-pregunto.

-hablábamos de que papa dará un baile, que posiblemente ninguno asista, porque como sabes, a él no le gusta que vayamos a esos tipos de evento- inquirió el chico señalando a Trixie y al él. –También sobre que este evento será para firmar un acuerdo de "paz" entre Ghouls y Shane-

-ya veo, Trixie ¿Qué opinas sobre ir al baile?- su tono ya no estaba tan cargado de seducción y ahora lucía un poco más de diversión

-pienso que sería hermoso con los largos vestidos, los trajes de etiqueta, la música, la comida, la danza- índica la oji verde, -además… en los bailes, es donde se culmina el romance… bueno según las historias de amor…- agrego, enrojeciendo visiblemente. Eli la miró detenidamente…

-parece que has tenido muchos sueños acerca del amor- indico el Shane. En su voz podría oírse una mezcla de duda y… nostalgia

-de todas formas me gustaría asistir…- suspiro Trixie y por tercera vez, una voz recién llegada la hizo dar un respingo

-Qué bueno que lo dices Trixie Sting- el mismísimo Will estaba firmemente parado en las puertas del inmenso salón, tan viejo como el resto de la mansión, -porque quiero ustedes se presenten-.

-¿enserio?- dijo la joven sorprendida.

-Si- asintió el jefe supremo, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Trixie comenzó a correr y saltar entorno a los 2 Shanes.

-¿estás hablando en serio? , ¿Porque cambiaste de opinión tan rápido?- indago Eli un tanto desconcertado, su padre nunca cambiaba de decisión.

Will supo inmediatamente como se sentía su hijo.

-Ya se lo que vas a pensar Eli, pero entiende que no tenía otra opción que pedírselos, ya que como sabes la organización Ghouls va a venir en un "acuerdo de paz", todos sabemos que no es así, e intentaran algo, por eso los necesito, para proteger a su majestad el rey y los demás invitados, de otra manera no permitirían que vayan…-.

-Así que es por eso me necesitabas, quieres que los acompañe por motivos de seguridad- interrogo la chica, mientras que mentalmente encajaba todas las piezas del porque Will la necesitaba con urgencia.

-es más efectivo tener a la mejor soldada, que a muchos novatos que no saben mucho sobre lo delicado de esta situación- agrego el Shane mayor

-¿eso significa...?- comenzó a decir Kord, poniendo atentos a todos los presentes, -¿eso significa que tendrás que ponerte un lindo vestido?- agrego, acentuando cierta burla en sus gestos, Akyra abrió los parpados sorprendidos sin embargo enrojeciendo inmediatamente a causa de la rabia y la pena.

-¡Cierra la boca!-grito furiosa la Stahl

-te espero a las 8 en punto– agrego Will, antes de que la presente se marcharse rápidamente, muy enojada.

Todos reían mientras veían a la chica salir por la puerta, divirtiéndose demasiado por el reciente logro de Kord. Sabían lo mucho que Akyra odiaba el maquillaje, los vestidos y las frivolidades femeninas, pero para esa fiesta tampoco le quedaba de otra.

Trixie por su parte, había terminado su celebración privada con una cruel realidad

-pero… ahora que lo pienso… no tengo nada que ponerme y dudo que me vea bien con este uniforme…-indico mirando su atuendo fijamente. Cerró sus parpados tristemente -tan cerca y tan lejos, como siempre…

-Trixie…-indico Eli dándole a la peli rojiza una tarjeta de crédito, Trixie se le quedo mirando sorprendida

-¿y esto?-pregunto la chica volviendo sus ojos verdes al chico enfrente de ella. Eli la miraba fijamente

-considéralo un regalo por tu buen trabajo -indico el joven Shane con un leve sonrojo -ahora puedes ir y comprar el vestido más bello que encuentres…- indico. Antes de lo previsto, la Sting estaba otra vez gritando

-¡gracias, Eli!-indico dándole un fuerte abrazo que lo tomó desprevenido. Antes que Eli pudiera hacer otra cosa, Trixie ya se había ido con la velocidad de un vendaval

El Shane menor, evocaba una sencilla sonrisa. Esa Trixie nunca cambiaria.

**Luego de 5 horas**

Mentalmente, Akyra ya estaba lista en matar a la organización Ghouls, estaba tan furiosa que cada gesto suyo podía ser tomado como amenaza. Poco le faltaba para que sus ojos quemaran con tan sólo mirar, Will podría ordenarle acabar a un población entera, torturar a un enemigo, luchar en encarnizadas batallas o perseguir a un objetivo por todo el mundo, pero ¿Asistir a un baile? Eso ya era demasiado

De pie cual esplendida era, llevaba un vestido rojo escarlata, ajustado a su esbelto cuerpo, cerrado después de los pechos y terminado con tela trasparente cubierta de brillantes a la altura del pecho, los hombros y los brazos, hasta las muñecas en donde se ajustaba con una liga elástica. Llevaba el pelo suelto, con un hermoso collar de perlas

Pintada, empolvada y soportando su pecho en zapatillas de color del traje, esas serían las peores horas de su entera vida.

Llego al cuarto previo al salón del baile, en donde se encontraban Kord y Will, ambos con elegantes esmoquin negros

-¿entonces si te pusiste un lindo vestido?- oyó la voz burlona de Kord, quien llegaba con más ganas de molestarla. La Stahl subió la mirada con brillo mortal en sus pupilas

-cállate, Kord- dijo en un tono bajo, susurrante y amenazador -o te juro que en el entrenamiento de mañana veras de lo que soy capaz-.

El mencionado solo se burló – ¿entonces?, porque no vemos de lo que eres capaz ahora- reto a la chica….

Will observada divertido el comportamiento de los 2, sabía que su amigo, sentía algo más que una simple sentimiento de trabajo por la chica, pero no se atreva, ya que ella era considerada "peligrosa" por todo aquel que se le acercara, sin intenciones de trabajo, una voz detrás de él lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-papa- expreso Eli, quien miraba extrañamente la discusión de los 2 presentes del otro lado de la habitación, Eli vestía un esmoquin completamente negro, zapatos recién pulidos del mismo color y una gabardina azul oscuro, la cual, caía como si fuera una capa.

-¿en dónde estará Trixie? Le dije que era a las 8 en punto- interrogo Will en voz alta. Antes de que el alguien hablara, oyeron unas apresuradas pisadas contra las baldosas del pasillo

-¡ya llegue!- grito la oji verde en cuanto los vio. Sin más terminó de atravesar el pasillo colmado de listones, serpentina y floreros con moños en ellos, mientras alzaba la tela para no tropezar.

Trixie usaba un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda que se le ajustaba en las caderas y caía libremente hasta casi llegar al piso. Pegado a la altura del estómago, dos telas subían independientemente la una de la otra por ambos senos y se ataban en la nunca con un firme nudo. La espalda alta la tenía desnuda y de su cuello prendía una gargantilla de oro con rubí del mismo tono, así como las zapatillas que usaba. Igualmente se encontraba maquillada

-perdón…-suspiro ella, para luego alzar la mirada, encontrándose directamente con los centellantes ojos de su amigo que la contemplaba con avidez.

Eli le arcaizaba el cuerpo con la mirada, ella lo sabía y la hizo estremecerse sin saber por qué ¿Miedo? ¿Vergüenza?... ¿Placer? Se quedó petrificada con el último pensamiento, mientras él se le acercaba lentamente, dándose su tiempo de apreciarla, de admirarla. Antes de llegar a ella, el Shane tomó una rosa del jarrón más próximo.

La Sting parpadeó, ruborizada. Sus mejillas alcanzaron una nueva gama de rojo, cuando Eli colocó entre su oreja y sus rojizos cabellos la rosa libre de estima. Una rosa blanca. La aseguró en esa posición usando un pasador.

La cercanía de ambos cuerpos era evidente, pues ambos respiraban el mismo aire y las telas de sus prendas se rosaban incesantemente. Trixie no pudo más que perderse en las pupilas del chico, las cuales habían cambiado. La intensidad seguía siendo evidente, pero el sentimiento que evocaban no era amistad… no, era algo más profundo y eterno.

-perfecta…-murmuro el Shane menor y la joven le sonrió con ternura. No quería que Eli se apartara, por Trixie, ambos podían quedarse de esa manera por el resto de sus vidas.

Will todo el tiempo se mantuvo en silencio, mientras el intercambio silencioso se daba. Se daba cuenta de cómo se veían entre si su hijo y aprendiz, supo lo que querían… ya sería en otra noche.

-andando- ordenó, forzándolas a seguirle al Salón de Baile. Los cinco aparecieron al mismo tiempo en lo más alto de las escaleras y muchos de los invitados los voltearon a ver a la vez

-¡Sus anfitriones, Sir Will Shane y Sir Kord Zane! ¡La Señorita Trixie Sting ¡La Señorita Akyra Stahl! y el Señor Eli Shane!– exclamó el mayordomo para presentarlos.

Trixie tragó saliva, repentinamente supo porque su maestro no deseaban que fueran a esas fiestas. Los huéspedes se habían convertido en una masa común, amenazante, que la contemplaba con la sagacidad de un buitre, esperando que criticarle. Sin quererlo, trago saliva, mientras sus manos temblaban y el sudor aparecía.

-tranquila- Eli le hablo al oído -no dejes que sientan tu miedo. Ellos se alimentan de humillar a los débiles. No te dejes, entra con la cabeza en alto y hazles ver tu honor…

-si- asintió inmediatamente la muchacha. La cercanía de Eli y sus palabras hicieron que recuperara total control en un segundo. El chico se sonrió fascinado ante el nuevo valor ardiendo en los ojos de Trixie.

lose es muy corto, pero es por caps..! pregunta..! cual es tu apodo, el mio es gatita por los miaus, y comandante porq aveces soy mas estricta que el ejercito

tengo una pag en face llamada Akyra Gatita Stahl, espero sus likes

los quiero a tod s…!


	2. Algo se enciende

Miau, espero que haiga disfrutado mi lemon, es un poco sencillo, no saben todo lo que tengo pensado, ya me imagino a una Trixie amordazada y atada en la cama de Eli, pero creo q si sigo así los voy a traumatizar un poco más, así que…

¡..Aquí está el tan anhelado segundo capítulo..!, espero que lo disfruten

Dedicatoria a JenAxPep-Jenssy Alexandra, te quiero mucho pequeña

No paso mucho tiempo antes de encontrarse con la Organización Ghouls. Blakk hizo acto de presencia ante el grupo presente, ataviado con un smoking blanco con una corbata negra, como siempre iban con él sus 2 aprendices. Twist y Karem…

Trixie los miro con algo de curiosidad, no parecían tener más de 22 años, hace unos meses escucho que la pareja contrajo matrimonio, aunque muchos pensaron que era muy rápido, para ellos ni para su maestro les pareció una idea un poco veloz, ya que ambos se conocían desde que tenían 10 años...

-Sir Will, Sir Kord- saludo con una sonrisa falsa Blakk, mientras Twist se plantaba al lado con fuerza, viendo fijamente al Shane menor con un odio palpable. Eli por su parte, intentaba no demostrar la ira hacia Twist, sonriendo grandemente.

-Thadeus…-saludo el Shane mayor, tratando de sonar lo más civilizado que podía. La tensión crecía en el ambiente, pues el gesto del pelinegro-azulado comenzaba a cabrear al peli rubio. -ya basta, no queremos armas aquí…-ordeno rápidamente Will a la Stahl, quien estaba desenfundado ya sus armas

-lo mismo digo, Twist, y Karem- ordeno por su parte Blakk, mientras todos seguían desafiándose con la mirada. Lentamente, avanzaron…

-Eli…-susurro Trixie, poniéndose delante de Will para protegerlo y a lado de Eli, lista para pelear a su lado, si era necesario.

La sonrisa de Eli se volvió más grande, pero esta vez era porque tenía a Trixie a su lado, Karem lanzo un sonoro grito al momento de sacar unas grandes espadas, Twist desenfundo sus armas. Las pistolas no se hicieron esperar y aparecieron en las manos del trio, por el ruido, los invitados se volvieron hacia ellos algo sorprendidos.

-¡Su Majestad, el Rey Pronto y la presidenta de la ONU, Jenssy Stahl!- la mención de esos títulos detuvieron en seco al trio y dueto de luchadores, pues figuras importantes estaban ahí

-para la próxima, Eli…-le sonrió Twist guardando sus pistolas y reverenciando al rey, con todo respeto

-ya lo creo, Twist- musito Eli, mientras saludaba a la presidenta.

Eli había sentido el miedo por parte de la peli roja. Ella sabía que era imposible que lo hirieran, pero aun así, la muchacha estaba muy atenta a que Eli estuviera bien y se unía a la pelea para ayudarlo, protegerlo, si era necesario.

Él podía cuidarse solo, derrotar al enemigo solo, pero lo encantaba la actitud de Trixie hacia él, le encantaba que ella se preocupara, pues era una preocupación real movida por el cariño. Sentimiento que iluminaba su bello rostro en una encantadora sonrisa cuando lo veía regresar sano y salvo.

Trixie suspiró, esa vez lo vio cerca, pero presentía que teniendo a las figuras más importantes para ambas organizaciones, Shane y Ghouls ya nada iba a pasar. Así que ¿Por qué no divertirse un rato? Y con la rosa en el cabello se preparó para bailar.

**Mientras tanto con el resto del grupo**

Akyra, decidió ir saludar a la presidenta, ya que ambas Stahl tenían mucho que hablar.

-¡AKYRA!- grito la presidenta mientras, le daba un gran abrazo, a lo cual ella correspondía grata mente

-como esta mi pequeña presidenta- la Stahl mayor le revolvió un poco el cabello, recordando a la menor, el cómo se habían conocido

"**Flashback" **

_Puede ser que no fueran hermanas de sangre, pero para ellas dos, la sangre no era necesaria…_

_Solo tenía 14 cuando conoció a Akyra por medio de internet, aun a pesar de la distancia y las complicaciones para hablar, se habían vuelto muy amigas, tanto que era muy raro el día que no compartían palabras, la una sabia perfectamente cómo era la otra, se preocupaban mutuamente por la seguridad y bienestar de la otra, aun a pesar de la distancia entre ellas, se podían decir que eran las mejores amigas, hasta que llego ese día, una pelea grabe con la familia hizo que Jenssy se sintiera muy mal consigo misma, pero Akyra estuvo hay apoyándola, sin importar lo que los demás pensaran, desde ese día su confianza se hizo mucho más grande de lo que podía ser, y sin pensarlo 2 veces se volvieron hermanas._

_Un día trágico llego, la única familiar de Jenssy murió, y al ser menor de edad cayó bajo el cuidado del gobierno, sin ninguna posibilidad de ser adoptada. Sola, olvidada y vacía, sumida en la melancolía, lloraba consigo misma, todos los días en ese frio cuarto, hasta que una voz familiar la hizo salir de sus pensamientos habituales._

_-si fuera tú, empezaría a empacar, porque te vas de aquí- una chica de 15 años estaba parada en la puerta_

_-¿Akyra?- Jenssy no creía lo que veía, no era posible_

_-hace tiempo prometí que te aria lo imposible para ayudare, pues aquí estoy, ¿crees que dejaría que cualquier persona te adoptara?, no, porque de ahora en adelante vendrás con migo- esbozo Akyra con una gran sonrisa, dándole un fuerte abrazo, que hizo que Jenssy entendiera que nunca estaría sola._

_Papeleos y mucho tiempo paso, para que las 2 chicas pudieran ir a su nuevo hogar, los padres de Akyra estaban totalmente de acuerdo en adoptar a Jenssy, las 2 chicas no podían pedir nada mejor, hasta que fueron mayor de edad, decidieron cambiar sus apellidos, eligieron algo simple corto y muy bonito, Stahl, ahora las 2 siempre estarían juntas, oficialmente para todos, ambas eran hermanas, no de sangre, pero si por la vida_

_El tiempo paso y ambas tomaron caminos diferentes, pero nunca se separaron, Akyra entro en el servicio de seguridad, ya que ella prefería la acción, Jenssy por su parte tomo la carrera de política, porque ella tenía en mente ayudar muchas personas, más tiempo paso y casi nunca se veían, pero aun así seguían en continua comunicación, las llamadas eran constantes y no había cosa que le pasaba a una que no sabía la otra._

_Porque ellas, sin importar nada, sin importar lo que digieran todos, ellas siempre serian hermanas…._

"**Fin del Flashback" **

-en realidad, no mucho, todo ha estado muy de costumbre- respondió Jenssy organizándose el cabello

-que bien mi pequeña, déjame presentarte a mis jefes- Akyra guio a su hermana hacia los hombres, quien estaban algo asombrados, porque alguien tan importante como ella se estaba acercando.

-hola, soy Jenssy Stahl, presidenta de la ONU, pero pueden decirme Jen- saludo la chica tendió la mano, estrechando firmemente la mano de cada uno.

-un gusto conocerla, soy Kord Zane…-

-así que tú eres Kord… ya entiendo muchas cosas Aky- en su tono se podía oír la burla y complicidad con la cual se dirigía a su hermana.

-no sé de qué estás hablando…- se excusó la rubia, con un notorio sonrojo que se formaba en sus mejillas. Kord no respondió nada, que es lo que acaso Akyra había dicho, pues ahora estaba decidido a averiguarlo, Un mortal silencio se hizo presente, ninguno se atrevía a hablar por lo incomodo de la situación, hasta que Will, esbozo unas cuantas palabras

-y yo soy Will Shane- hablo Will, intentando salir del incomodo silencio en el cual habían caído

-es un gusto conocerlo Will, su organización ha hecho un gran trabajo en cuestiones de seguridad, es un honor que me haya invitado a este baile- respondió la presidenta

-pues en realidad también hay que dar gracias a ustedes, por las donaciones, que nos permiten seguir-

-aunque en realidad, veo que administran muy bien todo los bienes que se les dan, al organización está clasificada como la más honestas del mundo, usted debe saber muy bien el arduo trabajo que se da, el dirigir grandes organizaciones-

-conozco perfectamente, es un trabajo muy duro lleno de decisiones y paradigmas…-

-creo que mejor los dejamos, ustedes 2 tienen una importante conversación- indago el Zane un poco perdido –me acompañas Akyra-

-con todo gusto Kord- puede que quisiera mucho a su hermana, pero en los temas de política, ella nunca fue muy buena

Luego de haber dejado a los dos líderes en una muy entretenida charla, ambos decidieron sentarse en la mesa más cercana, ya que no tenían nada mejor que hacer, el sonido de un audífono hizo que los 2 se pusieran atentos, ya que ese era el informe de seguridad, una voz masculina resonó detrás del audífono.

_-Caballero a Stahl, ¿me copias?-_

-perfectamente Caballero, dame el informe de seguridad, necesito saber si algo nuevo a pasado- pregunto Akyra, poniendo el audífono para que también Kord lo escuchar.

_-hasta ahora, nada fuera de lo común, los Ghouls se an mantenido muy inactivos por ahora, pero es mejor no bajar la guardia, Danna dice que es mejor doblar la seguridad alrededor de los invitados, para estar precavidos- _

-comunícate con Danna y dile que tiene a mis mejores soldados para la tarea, esta fiesta tiene que salir perfecta-

_-¿algo más?-_

-no lo creo, espero tu siguiente informe en 45 minutos, Stahl a Caballero fuera- la llamada termino, dejando a un Kord un poco confuso, si había seguridad porque no la notaba, es que acaso esto era un broma. Una voz lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos

-se lo que piensas, pero como escuchaste más antes, aunque no lo creas, estamos rodeados de mis mejores soldados, todos ellos están camuflados, los meseros, el mayordomo, las cocineras, todos son nuestros soldados, al tanto y pendiente de todo, sabes que a una Stahl es muy difícil que se le escape algo, así que es mejor prevenir que lamentar- la chica veía fijamente con algo de nostalgia a una pareja que bailaba en el gran salón

-ahora todo tiene un poco de sentido- Kord pudo notar la actitud de la chica, así que sin muchos rodeos, le pregunto. – ¿Akyra?- la rubia lo miro atento – ¿te gustaría bailar?- la pregunta tomo a la ojimorada fuera de casilla, escucho bien, la estaba invitando a bailar, un gran sonrojo colmo su cara y con un pequeño hilo de voz respondió.

-eso me encantaría…-

**Mientras tanto con nuestros tortolitos (x3)**

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell

It was love from above that could save me from hell

She had fire in her soul it was easy to see

How the devil himself could be pulled out of me

Tras terminar de saludar a los demás invitados y de llegar a un acuerdo silencioso con los aprendices de Blakk, Eli se volvió a la pista de baile, en donde Trixie bailaba sola, dando vueltas y moviendo elegantemente sus brazos al ritmo de una tranquila canción de vals.

There were drums in the air as she started to dance

Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands

And we sang Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay

Parecía un ángel, una sirena, una Diosa, mientras el vestido resaltaba sus cuervas naturales y sus pasos firmes hacían volar la tela verde alrededor de sus fuertes piernas de mujer. Todos los hombres la veían y un círculo se había formado entorno a ella.

Eli, se abrió paso entre los observadores, quedando en primera fila.

And the voices bang like the angels sing

We´re singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay

And we danced on into the night

Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh

And we danced on into the night

Trixie se detuvo de pronto al sentir la misma mirada que en el corredor, la misma mirada llena de deseo, ternura y soledad que clamaba ser llenada. Movió sus pupilas verdes, las cuales se encontraron con el azul.

Ni él ni ella se movieron, pero en sus pupilas lo decían todo en un intercambio de sentimientos, carente de palabras que sólo los dos podrían entender, pues la audiencia entera permaneció callada.

Sin más, el Shane se acercó a la Sting, tomando su delicada mano de porcelana entre la suya y rodeándola firmemente por la cadera, pegando su pequeño y frágil cuerpo al suyo.

-me harías el honor de bailar conmigo, Trixie…-le susurró al oído y el aliento del mayor la hizo estremecerse hasta la medula espinal. El rostro se le volvió a teñir de rojo y cerrando los parpados asintió suavemente. Las manos de él le provocaban un calor inmenso en el pecho que subía por cada uno de sus poros en un suave placer y comenzaron a danzar en un sube vals.

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place

You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces

We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes

The room left them moving between you and I

Ambos se movían como uno solo, como uno solo giraban y como uno solo pisaban. Sus cuerpos eran uno, sus manos era una y la mejilla de Trixie se fundía con cada paso al pecho de Eli.

Y así como estaban llamaron la atención de más espectadores, entre ellos, los invitados, el propio Will, la presidenta Jenssy y Organización Ghouls

Blakk escupió como si estuviera frente a un grave insulto, mientras el rostro de Karem y Twist eran indescifrables. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Dos chicos, dos seres destinados a cargar con el peso más grande en seguridad del país, dos seres envidiados por muchos, dos seres muy iguales… ¿enamorados?

Will y Jenssy sonreía por sus partes. Incluso la expresión de Eli se había calmado al tener el cuerpo de la muchacha peli roja entre sus brazos.

We forgot where we were and we lost track of time

And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night

And we sang Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay

Las luces proyectadas por los pálidos rayos lunares hacían a las sombras de ambos se alagarse por las paredes, mientras la iluminación artificial se volvía más tenue al compás de la tonada y era como si la naturaleza misma hubiera encerrado a Eli y a Trixie en una burbuja que les pertenecía únicamente a ellos.

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell

It was love from above that could save me from hell

She had fire in her soul it was easy to see

How the devil himself could be pulled out of me

La música llegaba a su fin, así como la danza y ambos comenzaron a sentir que parte de sus cuerpos le pertenecía y cual le pertenecía al otro

There were drums in the air as she started to dance

Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands

And we sang

Otra vez las miradas tenían contacto, otra vez eran dos y no uno…

Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay

And the voices bang like the angels sing

Were singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay

And we danced on into the night…

Lose, no es un buen suspenso…

¿Pregunta? Cuáles son tus cantantes favoritos y canción favorita.

Mis cantantes favoritos son Pxndx "rock alternativo", Vocaloid "inteligencias artificiales japonesas/ingleses/españoles/coreanos que cantan" y Daft Punk "ellos son mi amor platónico, amo a Daft Punk"

Mi canción favorita es Matryoshka: trata de un pacto suicida entre 2 chicas, porque la sociedad no aceptada su homosexualidad, en una noche de drogas y placer, una de ellas se suicida, haciendo que la otra cayera en depresión y también se suicidada. "la canción es en japonés y la más famosa de Vocaloid"

Raí raí, deprimido

Raí raí, es una canción

Raí raí ve como hoy

Soy una alocada y demente Matryoshka...! "parte intermedia de la canción, traducción gracias a Wiki Vocaloid, no sé qué haría sin Vocaloid"

Nos vemos en el próximo Ff

Chao...!


End file.
